Draco Malfoy and the persecuted yank
by Jenni Piech
Summary: *COMPLETE* This story has a very bizarre ending. I think it was because of my cold that i have. Read at your own risk!
1. Chapter the first

DRACO MALFOY AND THE PERSECUTED YANK  
  
chapter the first  
  
It was a glorious spring morning at Hogwarts. The flowers were in bloom, bumble bees were buzzing around, stinging the less popular students, all was well.  
  
(((EXCEPT!!!!))  
  
"I have an important annoucement to announce", announced Dumbledore at breakfast.  
  
The Hall swiftly fell silent, allowing Dumbledore to continue.  
  
"We will be joined by a new student this afternoon. An American student by the name of...".  
  
"Oh not another one!" came an angry voice.  
  
"Who was that?", asked Dumbledore.  
  
"It was i!". Draco stood up from his seat. "I don't think we should allow anymore Americans into this school! We've had so many over the last few years, it is getting ridiculous! Let's see now, we've had Mary-Sue Arbuckle, Gary-Stu Willkins, Buzz Gregory, Wilma Stone, Hans Moleman, Chris Columbus' thousands of offspring, Mary-Sue Arbuckle, and countless others!".  
  
Murmurs of agreement sprang up from every table, and even a few of the teachers nodded.  
  
"Well, nevertheless, the new student, Tiffany Brunswick, will be arriving at one o'clock...".  
  
Angry sighs came from various directions, and Snape hit himself in the head and said "D'oh!".  
  
"And", continued Dumbledore, not hearing the sighs because of his partial deafness, "I want everyone to give her a warm, Hogwarts welcome".  
  
When everyone had finished breakfast, they all departed to their lessons.  
  
That afternoon, at ten minutes to one, the school gathered in the entrance hall, ready to welcome Tiffany Brunswick, a ridiculously pretty girl from Alabama. Because she was so very special, and because she was allowed to start Hogwarts, even though it was against the many rules concerning new students, the sorting hat and stool had been set up in the Great Hall, ready to sort her into a house.  
  
At five to one, a horseless carriage pulled up at the front of the school, and out stepped a slim, beautiful girl, with waist-length blonde hair. She smiled broadly, showing a mouthful of perfect straight white teeth, as she climbed the steps up to the main doors.  
  
"Welcome! Welcome!", smiled Dumbledore, as she entered the entrance hall.  
  
She smiled back, but, upon looking around at the rest of the students and teachers, her smile faded slightly, because it seemed that Dumbledore was the only person who was pleased to see her. Snape and Mcgonagall had exchanged dark glances at the sight of her, Draco, and indeed, the majority of the students were glowering at her, with their arms folded. Even jolly old Professor Flitwick looked like he could've kicked her in the shins.  
  
Dumbledore led Tiffany into the Great Hall, and everyone followed, and sat down in their seats. Tiffany sat upon the stool and Mcgonagall begrudgingly placed the sorting hat on her blonde head, and stepped back.  
  
"Ah!", spoke the hat. "Another yank, i see". It sighed. "Well, what should we do to you...oh, i mean, with you, what to do with you, with........I think, Slytherin!".  
  
Suddenly a tumultuous roar of protest arose from the Slytherin table, whilst all the Professors, with the exception of Dumbledore, smirked and sneered at Snape, who now had his head in his hands.  
  
"Now, now!", bellowed Dumbledore. "Silence!".  
  
It took a while before the Slytherins heard Dumbledore, but slowly the angry voices hushed.  
  
"Miss Brunswick will be put into Slytherin, as the hat said. I would appreciate it if someone was chosen to show her around the school, and help her settle in. Professor Snape, i'll assign someone and.....".  
  
"Yes, yes!", said Snape irritably.  
  
"Good, good", said Dumbledore, ignoring Snapes tone. "Everyone is now free to have the rest of day off".  
  
The sound of exiting students filled the Hall.  
  
"Why are they ALWAYS in Slytherin?", moaned Draco, as he, Crabbe and Goyle, got up from the table. "They never fit in! God, i hate them!".  
  
"Malfoy". Snape called from behind the trio.  
  
Draco turned around and saw Snape approaching them.  
  
"Malfoy, Dumbledore thinks it would be best if.....".  
  
Snape didn't have to finish for Draco to catch on.  
  
"Oh no", he said with a dismissive laugh, "Not me. No way!".  
  
"You have to", sighed Snape, who didn't seem to like the idea either. "You have been given the job of showing Miss Brunswick around".  
  
Tears filled Snapes eyes. "I'm sorry Draco", he said. Then he ran off, unable to contain his sadness for a second longer.  
  
Draco raised his hands to his face, and, just like in Home Alone, he screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHH". 


	2. Chapter the second

chapter the second  
  
The next day, Draco was happily reading the dictionary, when Snape came a- knocking at his dormitory door.  
  
"Good Morning Draco. Well, i'm sure it won't be that good after i tell you to....".  
  
Draco interupted. "SERENE. adj. calm, peaceful. Sir, serene i ain't".  
  
"That is understandable Mr Malfoy", said Snape, walking over to Dracos bed and sitting next to the poor boy. "But, you have to do this. You must be strong. You must make us all proud of you".  
  
Snape then attempted to smile; it didn't work.  
  
Draco sighed. "I know you're right. But....God! Her name is TIFFANY for god's sake!".  
  
"I know. I know...".  
  
"I just can't bare to think of it! Those teeth, all white and straight, and shiny. My God, if i were to look directly into them, i'll surely be blinded!".  
  
Draco then put his head in his hands, and began to repeat swear words, over and over and over....  
  
As Snape looked down at the distraught sixteen year old, a great sadness fell upon him. He couldn't take it anymore; tears welled up in his eyes. He covered his face and ran out of the room. It would've been quite dramatic had he not tripped over as he ran through the door.  
  
Later that morning, Draco slowly made his way to the Great Hall, where he was to be properly introduced to Tiffany Brunswick. It so happened that he was there first, and now had the pleasure of waiting. As if the God's weren't having enough fun tormenting Draco, who should walk past but Harry Potter, and those other two that always seem to follow him.  
  
"Wow", thought Draco to himself, "Potter is quite the dork magnet".  
  
"Hi Malfoy", said Harry. "Waiting for Tiffany are we? It was really nice of you to offer to show her around. What a lovely gentleman you are...".  
  
"I didn't offer!", spat Draco furiously. "They made me....".  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah", said Ron.  
  
"And you can shut up too. Poor-o".  
  
For some reason this worked, and Ron did shut up. Three of them left, as if this was some kind of punishment for Draco.  
  
"I hate Potter", thought Draco. But he in fact did not think it, he said it out loud.  
  
"Who's Potter?", came a voice from behind him.  
  
He swivelled around and found that Tiffany was standing behind him, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I...i...i...er....", stuttered Draco.  
  
Tiffany got the wrong end of the stick, and thought that Dracos stuttering was because he liked her. So she giggled.  
  
"Oh please don't do that", thought Draco.  
  
"You're Draco, right?", she said. "That's quite an unusual name, dontchya think?".  
  
"Not really...".  
  
Tiffany giggled again. "You're so funny!".  
  
Draco starred blankly at Tiffany. How could one person be so annoying?  
  
"Ya know", she continued, "I just LOVE your British accent!".  
  
"It's an English accent actually. There's no such thing as a British accent....".  
  
"You're so funny! When do we have tea?".  
  
"Tea?".  
  
"Yeah! You guys are always drinking tea....".  
  
Draco suddenly got the urge to throw himself off of a very high cliff.  
  
"We don't actually have a set time to have tea".  
  
"You're so...".  
  
"Shall we start?". Draco interuppted, before he ended up punching Tiffany in the face.  
  
"Uh huh!", she said enthusiastically.  
  
Draco led Tiffany around the many corridors, occasionally commenting on the classrooms, or if he walked past someone who said hello to him, Tiffany would want to know who it was.  
  
"This school is so big!". Tiffany had said.  
  
When it got to lunch time, Draco did his best to abandon Tiffany, but there was just no shaking her off.  
  
"What do you guys have for lunch?", she asked.  
  
"I dunno", replied Draco, trying to lose her in the crowd outside the Great Hall.  
  
"Fish and Chips?", she giggled, clinging onto Dracos robes, so she didn't lose him.  
  
"No, not usually", said Draco through gritted teeth.  
  
When they finally made it into the Great Hall, Draco made his way over to Crabbe and Goyle. They seemed happy enough to see him, but when they spotted Tiffany behind him, they fled, shouting "We're not hungry!".  
  
Draco sat down, he hoped his lunch would contain some kind of poison, then hopefully he'd die.  
  
"Who's that?", asked Tiffany as she pointed to someone.  
  
"Pansy".  
  
"Who's that?".  
  
"Professor Sprout".  
  
"Who's that?".  
  
"Fred and George Weasley".  
  
"Who's that?".  
  
"Nearly headless Nick".  
  
"Who's that?".  
  
"Justin Finch-....whatever...".  
  
"Who's that?".  
  
"Filch".  
  
"Who's that?".  
  
"Hagrid".  
  
"Who's...".  
  
"Will you shut up!", shreiked Draco.  
  
The Hall fell silent and everyone turned to look at Draco who was now standing up.  
  
Draco looked around at all the faces looking at him. He felt his face turn red. He looked down at Tiffany, who had a look of shock on her face. There was only one thing to do in a situation like this; fake a faint. So, Draco swayed a bit before falling to the ground. He heard everyone gasp, and he tried his best not to smile. 


	3. Chapter the third

chapter the third  
  
"Draco, wake up".  
  
Someone poked him with a large baton of french bread.  
  
"Draco?".  
  
"Make way, make way. Professor coming through!".  
  
Draco heard Snapes voice become nearer and nearer.  
  
"Look what you've done to the poor boy!".  
  
"Well, i don't think i was responsible for.....".  
  
"Quiet yank!".  
  
Draco tried not to laugh.  
  
"Draco. Wake up. You're okay now".  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes and found that almost every student and teacher was standing, looking down at him.  
  
"Wha.....what happened", said Draco as he slowly got to his feet. He deserved an oscar for this.  
  
"You fainted", said Snape. "All because of her!". He pointed at Tiffany.  
  
"Now look here!", she said as she put her hands on her hips. "I didn't do this!".  
  
"Pfft!", said Snape.  
  
"Pfft indeed!", said Madam Pomfrey who had come to take Draco to the hospital wing. "You evil little girl! Making young mister Malfoy faint like that. You should be ashamed. And you should pray we don't all end up thinking that all Americans are like you!".  
  
Tiffany looked positively furious. She stamped her foot before storming out of the hall.  
  
"Well that's never happened before", said Hermione.  
  
"No", agreed Harry. "Maybe she's not that bad after all. I'm going to go see if she's alright".  
  
Harry ran like a girl out of the Hall and caught up with Tiffany, who was on her way to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Oh" she said as she turned to face Harry. "It's you. What's your name again?".  
  
"Harry. Harry Potter".  
  
Tiffany gave Harry an odd look.  
  
"I enjoy saying my first name twice".  
  
"Oh i see".  
  
"You've been given a hard time since you arrived, haven't you?".  
  
"You can say that again".  
  
"You've been given a hard time since you arrived, haven't you?".  
  
"Yes. I have".  
  
Suddenly Tiffany began to cry. Harry took a conveniently placed handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to the yank...i mean, Tiffany.  
  
"Thanks", she sniffed.  
  
"What's wrong?".  
  
"It's just", said Tiffany, "I came to Hogwarts because i wanted to find my long lost brother".  
  
"You have a long lost brother?".  
  
"Yes. He's a year younger than me...".  
  
Harry was a year younger than Tiffany. Nothing more than a coincidence.  
  
"..And i've been told he was green eyes....".  
  
Green eyes? Why, Harry had green eyes.  
  
"...and also that he's a famous wizard who mysteriously escaped Voldermort when he was just a baby. I don't suppose you know anyone like that, do you?".  
  
"Well, you've just described me", said Harry slowly.  
  
"Really? Then....you're my brother!!!!".  
  
Tiffany lunged forward and embraced Harry.  
  
"I have a sister?", said Harry. "I have a sister!".  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"She's what?!".  
  
"My sister!".  
  
"But that's impossible!", said Hermione. "She's American! She looks nothing like you, or your parents! You'd know if you had a sibling....".  
  
"Well, she's my sister, as completely, absurdly unbelievable as it may be".  
  
"Really? How interesting", said Draco, as he approached Harry from behind. (He walked up behind him! You dirty minded people!) "It's no surprise really. A girl THAT annoying could only be related to you. I pity you, i really do".  
  
"Watch it Malfoy", said Ron.  
  
"Oh DO find something else to say! It's always "Watch it Malfoy" or "Eat slugs Malfoy". You're sixteen for craps sake!".  
  
Ron felt confused. Draco was so mean to him, and yet, he still felt attracted to him. It was very weird and unrealistic, but he felt that way all the same.  
  
Draco, who now had the ability to read minds, read Ron's thoughts, and was disgusted. So he ran away. But, just as he turned a corner, he bumped into Snape.  
  
"What's wrong Draco. You look rather flustered!".  
  
"Ron Weasley fancies me!".  
  
Draco ran off down the corridor.  
  
"Oh how i hate to see Draco upset", said Snape aloud. Tears started to form in his eyes. He covered his face and ran off down the corridor. Soon he bumped into Lupin, who had for some reason been re-hired as the DADA teacher that year.  
  
"Oh", sniffed Snape. "Lupin. Why are you covering your face?".  
  
Lupin uncovered his face. "Cause some kid threw gravy on my face and i didn't want anyone to see. But i guess that plan's ruined! Why are you crying?".  
  
"I'm not!".  
  
"Yes you are. I can see it".  
  
They looked into each others eyes for a moment. Then suddenly they snapped out of it.  
  
"Woah. Weird".  
  
"I agree. Good day Lupin".  
  
"See you later". 


	4. Chapter the fourth

Chapter the fourth  
  
Word soon spread, and by the next day the entire school knew that Tiffany was Harrys long lost sister, or Harry was Tiffanys long lost brother, either one, it doesn't really matter.  
  
Draco had been hiding in his dormitory, and hadn't told anyone, with the exception of Snape, that Ron Weasley fancied him, and wanted to do naughty things with him. He shuddered at the very thought of it. He was just in the middle of a shudder when Snape knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in", said Draco. He quickly added, "If you're Ron Weasley, no i don't want to marry you!".  
  
Snape entered the room, and saw Draco huddled in the corner. Oh how he hated to see Malfoy like this, "But", he thought to himself, "I must stay strong, for Dracos sake".  
  
"So, wassup?", asked Snape.  
  
Draco looked up at Snape, hardly believing what he had just heard.  
  
"What did you say?", asked Draco slowly.  
  
"I ...er...said, wassup?".  
  
"Tiffanys gotten to you too!", sobbed Draco. He put his head in his hands and began to weep. He wept for his country, he wept for his friends, he wept for his potions master, and he wept due to the fact that Ron Weasley fancied him, and because he had just hit his elbow on the wall.  
  
"Don't cry!", said Snape, a tone of panic colouring his voice.  
  
"But it hurts so much", bawled Draco.  
  
"We all feel your pain, Draco", said Snape.  
  
"No you don't!".  
  
"We do, we do".  
  
Draco continued to cry, and suddenly Snape was struck with an awesome idea. He now knew how to rid the school, and in fact, the world, of the evil that is Tiffany Brunswick. Snape silently left the room, and headed towards the kitchens.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, Harry was talking to Tiffany about America, whilst Ron looked depressed and Hermione felt like jabbing her quill into her throat and ending it all.  
  
"We have tons of malls....", Tiffany was explaining, very enthusiastically.  
  
"Why doesn't he like me?", shouted Ron, so he could be heard over the din that Tiffany was making.  
  
"Because he's a spoilt snob!", Hermione shouted back. "You don't need him!".  
  
Ron sighed. Hermione desparately wanted to express her dislike towards Tiffany, but felt that it wouldn't be right to say it in front of Harry.  
  
By chance, both Ron and Hermione glanced out into the Entrance Hall, and saw Snape looking very suspicious. Because they were so terribly nosy, and they couldn't take the sound of Tiffanys voice a second longer, they decided to follow Snape and see what he was up to.  
  
They followed him down to the kitchens, making sure to keep very quiet. They watched as he tickled the pear, and went into the kitchen, and waited a moment before doing the same. Hermione slowly opened the door, and peered into the kitchen.  
  
"Whatever is he up to?", she pondered to herself. "And, my, how handsome he looks....".  
  
This was a totally absurd thing to think, because Snape was at least three decades older than Hermione, plus, anyone that wasn't in Slytherin despised Snape, and rightly so. Also, Snape had greasy hair. Yet Hermione continued thinking this thought until Ron interupted her.  
  
"What's he doing in there?", he whispered.  
  
"Oh", she said. "I'm not sure. It looks like he's searching for something".  
  
"What?".  
  
"I said it looks like he's searching for something".  
  
"I can't hear what you're saying".  
  
"I said it looks like he's.....".  
  
"Looks like i'm doing what?", came a cold voice.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked up and saw Snape standing there with an enormous chopping knife in his hand.  
  
"I...we....", stuttered Hermione.  
  
"My God!", exclaimed Ron. "You're going to kill Tiffany!".  
  
Snape looked a little guilty, and was just about to defend himself.....  
  
"Nice one mate!".  
  
"Oh", said Snape, looking relieved. "Thankyou. Now, you better not tell anyone about this. I'm planning on not getting caught".  
  
"Your secret's safe with us", grinned Ron.  
  
"Um...yeah....", said Hermione, still staring up at Snape. "Nice one....mate.....". 


	5. Chapter the last

Chapter the last  
  
It wasn't long before Ron and Hermione were back in the Great Hall. Tiffany was still talking about shopping malls, and how there seemed to be a lack of decent ones in England, and Harry was still listening attentively.  
  
"Oh i'm really gunna miss her", said Ron sarcastically.  
  
"Miss who?", came a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
Ron turned around and immediately felt his face flush red; Draco was standing there.  
  
"Oh, well...", began Ron.  
  
"Come over here and we'll tell you", said Hermione, as she got up from the table and walked over to the Ravenclaw table, which was conveniently empty.  
  
Ron and Draco followed. Tiffanys voice echoed around the Hall, and Draco was having trouble hearing Hermione.  
  
"Snape is going to kill Tiffany!", shouted Hermione at the top of her voice.  
  
"I still.... I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!", shouted Draco.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, and said, "Look! Come here!". He pulled Draco towards him and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Ooooh", smiled Draco. "He is, is he?".  
  
Ron nodded. Draco did a kinky sort of smile and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What was that for?", wondered Ron. "Did he do it to me? Or was he simply pleased to hear that Tiffany is going to be brutally murdered? Oh, i'm so confused".  
  
Ron had said this last part out loud, but luckily, Tiffanys voice had drowned it out.  
  
"Did you say something Ron?", shouted Draco.  
  
"No", replied Ron.  
  
"Oh". Draco looked slightly disappointed. Was it because Draco had finally realised his feelings for Ron? Will we ever know? Probably, you'll have to keep reading won't you?  
  
Whilst all this was going on, Snape was in his office, sharpening his chopping knife. He looked very much like an evil villain.  
  
"I'm such a villain", thought Snape to himself.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in", said Snape, not thinking that the sight of him sharpening a chopping knife would make him look suspicious in any way.  
  
In walked Dumbledore. He gave Snape a quizzical look and said, "Severus. May i ask you why you are sharpening a chopping knife here in your office....".  
  
Snape tried to think of a good reason, but before he could say anything, Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"There are much better knife sharpening facilities in Remus' office".  
  
"Professor Lupin?", thought Snape. "Hmm. I'm not sure whether i want to go there".  
  
But go there he did. He knocked on the door, and when Lupin opened it, Snape asked, "May i use your knife sharpening facilities".  
  
Lupin replied with an odd look.  
  
"I need to sharpen my knife". Snape held up the knife and it caught the sunlight which was pouring through the window in the corridor.  
  
"Oh, well, in that case, come right in".  
  
Snape entered the room, and Lupin closed the door, grinning mischieviously.  
  
Tiffanys voice had prooved too much for Ron, Hermione and Draco, so they had left and headed for somewhere a bit more peaceful.  
  
"So how is Snape going to kill her then?", asked Draco.  
  
"With a knife", said Hermione. Her eyes looked into thin air, as if she were imagining something. She sighed. "A very big knife".  
  
"Why not kill her with magic?", asked Draco.  
  
"Because.....", said Hermione. "Er....If he used his wand, they'd know it was him, because wands keep a record of the last spell that it did".  
  
"Why not a potion?".  
  
"Because it's more fun with a knife, ok?!".  
  
"Ok, ok! Keep your hair on! You'd think someone with a crush on a teacher wouldn't be so uppity".  
  
"Whatever do you mean?". Hermione went pink.  
  
"You fancy Snape", said Draco knowingly. "It's obvious".  
  
Ron looked down at the ground, suddenly looking depressed again. Draco looked as if he was contemplating saying something or not. He was just about to open his mouth, when a crazed lunatic in a Scream outfit jumped out at them.  
  
Ron swore very loudly, Hermione almost fainted, and Draco screamed like a girl.  
  
"Don't worry!", came a muffled voice. "It's me!".  
  
"Who?", asked Ron.  
  
"It's Snape!", said Hermione.  
  
"I borrowed this outfit from Lupin, it seems he's more useful than he looks...although, i had to pay to borrow it....".  
  
"How much did he charge?", asked Draco.  
  
"Much?".  
  
"How much money did he charge?".  
  
"Money?.....".  
  
Hermione got the drift of what Snape was implying, and said rather too loudly, "Ew!".  
  
"What? What does he mean?", said Ron and Draco at the same time.  
  
Hermione whispered something to them. Ron looked appalled, and Draco looked at Snape in a whole new light.  
  
"You minx!", he grinned.  
  
"Ssshhhh!", said Snape angrily. "Tell NO ONE!".  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah..", said Draco. "We won't tell a soul".  
  
Snape ran off, looking somewhat like a knife wielding maniac, in fact, he was a knife wielding maniac. Ron, Draco and Hermione swiftly ran after him, wanting to see Tiffany get what she deserved, a knife in the head.  
  
Eventually they arrived at the Great Hall, just in time to see Snape creep up on Harry and Tiffany. Surprisingly, neither one of them saw Snape, and continued with their discussion.  
  
They heard Snape giggle excitedly, before thrusting down the knife into....Harrys head!!  
  
"Good lord!", exclaimed Draco. He didn't like Potter, but what had just happened was a bit much.  
  
Tiffany screamed, Snape screamed, Ron and Hermione were frozen to the spot with shock. No one knew what to do. Snape started to panic. He began to dance frantically on the spot, waving his hands up and down. He just killed Potter! Harry was now the boy-who-died!  
  
Suddenly Lupin came running in.  
  
"Oh my!", he exclaimed. "There's blood all over the floor....what an awful mess....".  
  
"Harry is dead!", said Ron angrily.  
  
"And rightly so!", said Lupin. "After all that mess he made. Look at it!".  
  
"There's a mess BECAUSE he died!", said Ron. "Snape stabbed him!".  
  
"Why...", exclaimed Lupin. "You sure are handsome when you're angry".  
  
"No i'm...really?".  
  
Lupin grinned. Ron grinned. And the two of them skipped away, arm in arm.  
  
Snape was still looking frantic. Hermione rushed over to him.  
  
"It's alright Snape", she said soothingly. She stroked his arm. He took of his mask and threw it aside. It landed on Harrys head. Suddenly, without warning, they kissed, and Draco had to turn away, fearing that he would vomit. When he had turned back, they had finished and were looking into each others eyes.  
  
"AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO SEE'S THE SERIOUSNESS OF WHAT HAS HAPPENED!", shrieked Draco. "POTTER IS DEAD! HERMIONE, YOU'RE BEST FRIEND IS DEAD!".  
  
"And?", she sighed. "I have found true love".  
  
"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!", screamed Draco desparately. "HARRY'S BLOOD HAS DECORATED THE FLOOR, AND YOU DON'T GIVE A TOSS!".  
  
"Quiet Draco", said Snape absentmindedly. "You'll give Hermione a headache".  
  
"PLUS!", yelled Draco. "THAT THING, THAT YANK, IS STILL ALIVE!".  
  
No one was listening. Tiffany was crying. And Harry was dead. Draco wondered what had happened to the world, had everyone gone completely insane? What was going on? Suddenly Tiffany got up and ran out of the Hall. Draco followed her and shouted, "Where are you going?".  
  
"I'm going back to Alabama!", she sobbed, and she ran out into the grounds, and was never seen again.  
  
A broad grin spread across Dracos face. "She's gone!", he bellowed into the air. He did a little victory dance, and then made his way back into the Great Hall. Snape and Hermione had gone, to do what, Draco didn't want to know. He went and sat next to Harry. Poor dead Harry. He looked rather dashing , well, he would've if he wasn't dead. Draco sighed, and wondered what would become of him. He began talking to Harry, because there was no one else to talk to. He talked long into the night, about many things, such as cheese, and blue suede shoes. And by breakfast, Draco was asleep with his head on the table, his hair now stained with Harrys blood. It was a most peculiar sight. Red hair didn't suit Draco one bit....... 


End file.
